In the prior art, various types of bindings are used for floatation devices such as wakeboards. The bindings include various types of boot components to hold a user's foot in place during use. Typical components include heel and toe pieces, one piece boots, overlays, underlays, and the like.
Normally, the boot components are attached to the wakeboard using various types of hardware and fasteners. Referring to FIG. 1, one example of a hardware assembly for a wakeboard 1 is generally designated by the reference numeral 10. Boot components as a toe piece 3 and footbed 5 are illustrated. The toe piece is secured in place by a clamp 7 and fasteners 9, adapted to extend through the clamp and edges 11 of the toe piece to keep it in place. The clamp 7 can take any form, such as a one piece U-shape that would also facilitate attachment of a heel piece as well, or separate members situated on either side of the toe piece for attachment.
The current state of the art for securing the boot components to the wakeboard has been around for a long time, and is cumbersome, bulky, costly, and time consuming for assembly of the wakeboard binding. Thus, a need exists to provide improved ways to attach the boot components of a binding to a wakeboard.
The present invention solves this need by providing a hardware-less binding assembly that eliminates the need for complicated clamping and fastening systems.